Modern structures which are inhabited by human owners, occupants, etc., typically include a water supply and a variety of appliances. For example, a home or office may include various kitchen appliances, such as a refrigerator, oven, dishwasher, microwave, etc. Additional appliances may include, for example, washing machines, dryers, water heaters, etc. Many of these appliances may be in fluid communication with the water supply to obtain water for use therein. A water heater, for example, may obtain water from the water supply, heat the water, and then supply the heater water to various locations in the residence, such as to other appliances, to sinks and showers, etc.
One concern with modern structures is damage to the water supply, which can cause leakage or flooding in the modern structure. This is of particular concern during extended periods when the residences are uninhabited. For example, when homeowners leave their residences for an extended period of time to, for example, go on vacation, one concern is that a main water line providing water to the residence will be damaged, and that the resulting water flowing from the damaged water line will damage the residence. This water damage can be significant and, in some cases, catastrophic.
Accordingly, improved systems and methods for controlling water lines associated with modern structures are desired. In particular, systems and methods that can reduce the risk of unintended water flow into such modern structures would be advantageous.